I Can't Say That I Love You
by Yukishiro Kain
Summary: Naruto had been in love with Sasuke for as long as he could remember. No matter what... he must not let him know that the feelings he had for him were more than just mere friendship. Since Sasuke is trying to start a family of his own. Shounen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

**.::CHAPTER ONE::.**

_Express train heading for Konohagakure_

_April 2011_

**U**zumaki Naruto had been following impulse and instinct for three and a half years, just one month after his so-called 'teacher' had selfishly abandoned him to pursue his own advocacy–to be a pornographic author.

Every moment of that first month had been perplexing. Then, gradually, confusion had eased to obsession, and a different kind of obsession, almost like a hunger, that he would lose his entire being.

He had died so he could live.

Now he was tired of running, of hiding, of losing himself in a fantasy world he'd created. He wanted to face reality. Wasn't that the reason he'd left? To escape the inevitable, the truth that he could never have the happiness that he had–oh so, longed for since he was young?

But he was wrong. It had took him almost four years to have realize that the happiness he had been searching for was not the feelings of excitement of traveling to an exotic place or witnessing the most beautiful scene of nature's wonders and capturing it on film. It was home. Roots, family, friends. The familiar that never judge too harshly.

For almost four years, he had been traveling around the world. There wasn't a lump of land that he hadn't set foot on. He had been where nature is at its finest moments and was fortunate enough to have captured it on film. He had enjoyed every moment.

But it was time for him to go home–to finally face reality, once again.

He didn't plan on staying there for good though. He could take a few days there. A kind of vacation from wonder land, he decided. He could catch up with some old friends have drinks and talk about the old memories of yester years, visit his parents' graves, and maybe, do some house cleaning?

He'd learned how to celebrate and cherish every moment of being. It was something he would never forget again.

Delighted with the scatter of buildings and houses from the train tracks, he opened his window and took snapshots of the scenery ahead, letting the wind blow through his hair. His hair was naturally blond and usually disheveled–he likes it that way.

Sasuke also like it that way. _At least you wouldn't be able to complain if your hair got mess up from my noogie's, dobe,_ Sasuke told him once.

After that, Naruto would just let it be. Wild and frazzled–just the way he would want it.

He smiled at the memory. He was finally able to see that stuck up bastard again.

He sighed dejectedly as the thought had finally sunk in him–he was going to see Sasuke again. He could just imagine the piss off look on that poker-face of his, for not calling him during his travels. A shudder ran through him, as he envision of what the youngest Uchiha heir might do to him if they were to cross path again. He really didn't want to think about it.

He still remembered the night before his departure.

* * *

><p><em>Hokage Mountain, Konoha<em>

_March 2007_

In the dark green shadows of the deep woods, an hour before moonrise, they met in secret. Soon the longest day would become the shortest night of their eighteen years of life.

There would be no celebration, no rite of thanksgiving for graduation, the end of their high school life. This midsummer was a time of relief, and of new beginning.

The two who met, met in sadness.

"Have you all you need?" The one known as Uchiha Sasuke pulled his hood closer so that not a single dark lock of hair could be seen in the light of the dying day.

"…Yeah." Uzumaki Naruto laid his camera bag on the ground. The part of him that wanted to weep and to rage over what had been done, over what was to come, was buried deep. With his head bent, his unkempt blond hair danced with the wind.

"Is there no other way for you to change your mind, dobe?" Sasuke touched a hand to Naruto's shoulder, and both gazed at each others eyes.

"No." Naruto sighed as he rose to his feet.

"There are still a lot of other opportunities here in Konoha, you know?" Sasuke murmured. "Why do you have to leave anyway? I thought you love it here?"

"I do." Naruto countered. "But, if I stayed, how else will I be able to further improve myself? It's an opportunity of a lifetime, teme. I can't just let it pass."

Loneliness laced through him, cold and keen, and was ruthlessly rejected. Even now he refused to let himself be taken over by the thought of leaving–this precious place and this precious person behind.

"And it's not like I'll be gone forever, ya know." he continued. "I'll be home before you know it. You'll see."

"Hn."

"Aw, come on, teme, don't give me that shit. I'll be leaving soon, ya know. The least you could do is to try and not become such a total ass about me leaving."

"Then don't leave, dobe."

"Sorry, teme. I've already decided that I–"

"Then why?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Wha?"

"Why are you leaving?" Sasuke insisted. "Why can't you just stay and improve yourself here? It's not like the city lacks of people who has experience in the field you want to pursue. Heck, I'll even ask my fucking brother for a favor, if it means you'll be staying."

Naruto sighed. He knew that this would happen. The raven won't make this easy for either of them. Why couldn't he just wish him 'good luck' or 'have a safe trip' and just leave it at that.

"Haven't I told you already, teme? Why can't you just understand me?"

"Then _make_ me understand. Explain it to me properly."

The two stared at each other stubbornly–neither of them wanting to give the other the satisfaction of winning this bout.

Sasuke knew that there was another reason why the other had to leave. They've known each other ever since childhood. He just knew that the other had another reason for his sudden departure. Why couldn't he tell it to him up front?

The youngest Uchiha sighed. This was starting to get childish. Weren't they supposed to enjoy their last night together? If the other wanted to let him know the real reason, then he would have to wait until he tells him. He would have to be the adult for both of their sake. He would have to be patient.

"This is stupid." Sasuke pondered. "If you're going to be stubborn about it, then fine. We'll have it your way. Here." He took out a mobile phone from his backside pocket and handed it to the blond.

The other stared dumbfounded. He ogled at the cellphone as if it were a bizarre thing. "What's this?"

"It's a phone, you idiot."

"I know that, you jerk. But what the fuck does this mean?"

"It's use for calling."

"You really are a stuck up bastard, aren't ya. What I mean is–why are you giving this to me?"

"It's for us to use to keep in touch with each other. It has roaming, so you won't have any excuse for not calling or texting me."

Gently, Naruto cupped the cellphone in both his hands. "Thanks!"

"You will call and text me." Sasuke demanded.

"Course I will. Like–everyday!" Naruto said cheerily.

"Hn."

"Believe it, teme! You know me–I never go back on my promise."

Accepting now, Sasuke raised his fist at the blond. The blond chuckled, and then hold out his own. Both their fist connected with each other.

They both stood still. Neither one of them wanted to let go. Neither one of them didn't want it to end.

The sky was filled with infinite stars that night.

* * *

><p>The blond sighed. He never did got to call Sasuke as often as he had promised him though.<p>

Although they did exchange calls a few times but that was it.

He wondered since when did they stop communicating. He couldn't remember which of them stopped contacting each other first. If there were nothing important to say anymore, then there wasn't any point in talking about it. They both grab ahold of the present, almost as if severing the bonds between them… Running away from the fact that they were both so far away, and talking became pointless.

Naruto always knew that it was pointless. He had always thought of the same thing. Even though Sasuke wasn't with him, his feelings won't change.

Furious with himself for going back, even for a moment in his mind, Naruto tried to focus himself. He shook his head and scratched the back of his head. _We're just friends._ He kept repeating the words in his head like a mantra.

As his shoulders relaxed, he continued to take snapshots after snapshots until he was finally satisfied. He sat back down on his coach seat, a tentative smile played around his mouth as he reviewed the content of his digital camera. It still amazed him on how well he could take such remarkable photos. He wasn't being arrogant or anything. It just scars him on how he could actually still be amaze of himself with his own work–even if he used a digital camera. But he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. But who wouldn't? After almost four years of studying and improving his himself and his so-called talent, he could finally say that he was damn proud with himself without being conceited.

Naruto ran his profession–as a photographer, the way he ran his life. With a style born out of instinct, and largely for his personal amusement. He was known to be a genius in his field who enjoyed capturing every mesmerizing moment.

And for almost four years of polishing himself, he finally felt contented and could even call himself as one of the best which many people–even his colleges acknowledge.

Naruto put away his compact camera back inside his pack bag. There were only a few things that he had brought with him –a few shirts, pants, shorts, some socks, and two pairs if worn out sneakers, including the ones he wore. And of course, he wouldn't be a professional photographer if he hadn't brought his cameras along now, will he? He brought along his compact camera which is a Panasonic Lumix DMC-LX5–the one he used earlier, and also his professional digital SLR camera a Canon EOS 1Ds Mark III.

Well, one can't be prepared if there are people whom need his outstanding talents, right? Although he would really wished that he had brought along all of his cameras with him though but then again, he had decided that he'd only stay here for only a couple of days.

Naruto sighed. In a few minutes, he would be in Konoha again. He would be with his friends and surrogate family again. He would be with Sasuke again.

The blond reached down his pocket and took out his mobile phone. The one that Sasuke gave him three and a half years ago was still with him–and the only one his been using.

Some things were just too precious to leave behind.

The train slowed down, then stopped at the station, he gathered up his baggages, he put on a blue baseball hat, and slowly walk out to the exit. For three and a half years of being away. He was finally home again.

He couldn't have been happier.

Nothing, he thought as wandered the streets of Konoha, could be farther from the pleasure palaces and glitz of Kumogakure. And nothing, he realized. Had ever truly to his soul than the place he grew up in. He could still remember the buildings and shops all stood as tall and as proud. Although there were some new establishments and building that were newly built. The city hasn't change at all, Naruto mused.

Konoha was very beautiful at night with all the glitter and lights giving life to the city. He could still remember the times when he and his friends would all hangout and party and drink like there was no tomorrow and would end up with a hangover and couldn't get out of bed the whole day.

He really missed those days.

He wandered the city streets and reminisces about the good old days. Every building, every corner of the streets, every alleyway, and every thing about this city holds a dear memory etched in his heart.

It had taken him too long to search for the thing he had lost once. And it had taken him too long for him to realize that the thing that he was looking for was back here, in Konoha. His home.

Hokage Street speared throughout the vicinity. Shops, malls, hotel and restaurants that comprised almost all of the metropolis's business lined it. And every single one of those shops were owned and managed by the either the Uchiha family or the Hyuuga family–but mostly the Uchiha family. One of the hotels should be his first stop, he thought. It was already eight o'clock on his cellphone, and he needed a place to crash for the night. And suddenly imposing on his friends is out of the question and not to mention rude. He decided to get a room at the nearest hotel and stay there for the night.

He stopped to study the hotel nearest to the area. Unlike the other buildings it had a high-end modernized structure and it felt as if it was just newly built and furnished. He had a gut feeling that he shouldn't enter and look for another–much cheaper looking hotel. But he had no other choice he was too tired and too hungry to even walk or move another block further. He was almost spent of energy he was already moving on sear will alone. He had been traveling since that morning not even stopping for a break.

Well, it doesn't hurt to stay in a fancy high-end hotel once in a while, Naruto thought.

Naruto entered the hotel. There were only two words to describe this particular hotel and that was _high class_ to the highest extent. The name suited it, he decided. Hotel Akatsuki.

He walked up to the hotels receptionist. First things first, book the most cheapest room in the hotel, take a bath, eat dinner at the hotels restaurant, sleep, then tomorrow morning off to meet the demon lord himself and face his demonic wrath head on.

"Tomorrow, teme. I'll get to see again tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**.::CHAPTER TWO::.**

**T**he hotel, Naruto decided, was really beyond expensive. He'd taken some time to explore some of the hotel's accommodations before he'd gone up to his room. For his whole life he wouldn't be caught dead in spending his hard earn money in such a grand hotel such as this one, any time soon–but this time was an exception, of course.

How could anyone even afford to spend much less than an overnight stay here? The prices in this hotel were ridiculously high. Let's just say that almost half a year's salary could be spent in just one overnight stay alone. It was too much.

But he had no choice. He was too tired and needed a place to stay.

When he got inside his room, he was immediately stunned. Even though, it was the cheapest one he could afford, it was still very beautiful for a simple person such as himself. Although, some might argue that he is not. But nevertheless, he regarded himself as such, simple.

His first priority was a bath, he pondered. He was dying to take a warm and relaxing bath for hours and finally, he was going to get one. As he soaked himself into the warm and steamy waters he immediately felt relaxed. He couldn't remember the last time he took a bath such as this one. In fact, this was the first time he'd ever taken a bath like this at all.

For the first time, in three and a half years, he was finally able to relaxed himself and think of nothing but this pure blissful feeling. He finally felt at peace.

He just laid there on the tube contemplating the warmth of the water and the smell of the candles and flowers and spices.

Then suddenly he instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke folded his arms over his broad chest. It was, Haruno Sakura knew, was her husbands way of showing that he was bored as hell. As Sasuke stood proudly, a good six feet two inches. He looked more intimidating rather than looking bored.<p>

"Hn."

"It's not that bad, Sasuke-kun." His wife cooed him.

"Hn."

"It's your brother's grand opening for his new hotel. You should at least look happy about it."

Sasuke scowled, an expression that on his handsome face was very much familiar with.

Sakura can't help but make a faint smile on her painted lips. She was already used to her husbands brooding face. He actually looked quiet sexy for a man pouting like that.

"Here." She took two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and gave the other glass to her beloved husband, while sipping her own glass.

"Is it okay for you to be drinking? What if you're–"

"It's okay." Sakura said in a hush whisper. It was clear in were tone that she was still in pain. "And even if I am, I don't thing I'll be ready yet. Just not yet. With all the stress that my career involves I think I might not be able to handle another–"

"It's fine." Sasuke interrupted. "It's not like we're in a hurry, anyway. For now, let's just take our time and enjoy each others company. Alright?" he gave his wife his rare and sincere smile.

She looked up at her husband's exceptionally smiling face. She was indeed the luckiest woman alive, she thought. A promising career as a doctor, friends and family that cares for her, and a husband who loves her unconditionally, yes, she was indeed a very lucky woman.

She just wished that there was nothing that could ruined her–oh so envious, perfect life.

But faith can be a bitch sometimes because little did she know that her carefully calculated 'perfect life' that she waited for years to create could easily be crumbled by the only person she thought she might not see ever again.

"Oh, there you two are." Uchiha Itachi approached the couple from across the room. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Itachi-san." Sakura commented.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. I really appreciate it."

"It is really beautiful, aniki." Sasuke agreed with his wife. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, ototou. You compliment is deeply more appreciated compared to the others that had appraised me so far." Itachi smiled at his little brother. "Have you seen mother and father?"

"I saw them a while ago. I believe I saw them talking to my parents at the patio out back." Sakura pointed out.

"Hmm, could you go get them for me, Sakura-chan? I'd like to talk to your husband for awhile, if you don't mind?"

"Of course." With that she kissed her husband's cheek then disappeared behind an ocean of guest and reporters.

"What do you want, aniki?" Sasuke prodded.

Itachi sighed. "How are you and Sakura-chan? Has she finally agreed to start conceiving you a second heir soon?"

"No. She said that she's not ready yet."

"I see. Then don't fret, little brother. You just have to be patient."

"I don't know, aniki. I can't help but feel as if–maybe Sakura doesn't want to have children?"

Itachi looked at his little brother with a sincere look on his face. It really hurt him to see his little brother in pained like that. He had a right mind to confront Sakura and apprise her to stop being childish and move on, that it's already been two and a half years already. Can't she see that her husband–his little brother had been suffering while she is having the time of her life spending the money had Sasuke worked for? From the start, he really disliked the pinked haired bitch. But because of his little brother's sake, he'd been enduring everything regarding the little gold digger.

She doesn't deserve him. He could find someone much better than her. But, alas, he chose her. There was nothing else the older Uchiha could do but respect the younger ones decision. All he could do is support him and hoped for the better. He just hoped that the latter won't get hurt and regretted in choosing her in the end.

"Don't say that, ototou." Itachi cooed. "She's just scared that's all. Just give her some time."

"Hn."

"Now, now. Don't give me that. Come on, it's almost time for me to give my speech to the public and I want all the family to be there for support."

"Hn. You? Support?"

Itachi chuckled. "Yes, ototou. I am in fact, human. Sometimes am in need of a little push, once in a while."

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up an hour later. It's been a while since the last time he slept that peacefully. And in the bath tube no less.<p>

He woke up from feeling hungry. He got out of the bath quickly and instantly dried himself up with a towel. He wore the complimentary rob that was neatly place on the table next to the sink. It amazed him how he could find everything he needed to freshen up in the bathroom–from hairsprays and mousse, to bathing products–like soup, shampoo and conditioner, etc., to creams and lotions, there were even hair dryers and flat irons, and other items used in the bathroom. He was starting to think that his money was worth spending here.

After helping himself with the bath items–practically using every bit and pieces there is, he finishing pampering himself up. He felt like a brand new toy that just got out from its packaging.

He rummaged through his traveling bag for some clean cloths. He sighed. He had only brought along casual cloths. He knew in his gut that he should have brought along some dress cloths just in case. He'll just have to make due of what he had brought with him.

He wore a white V-cut shirt which complemented his chiseled yet lean–almost feminine figure, over denim jeans. His feet were confortable in worn-out orange sneakers. He then wore an orange and blue jacket because even though it was summer–it was pretty damn cold at night. His only jewelry was a blue stone-like crystal necklace that he won at a betting game from a woman which he thought as a dear aunt. Although the old woman was a compulsive gambler, he still regards her with greatest respect.

He contemplated on whether or not he should order for room service or just eat out. He thought about it for a while and the thought of eating his favorite Ichiraku ramen after almost four years seems to be really favorable. Ah, just the thought of eating the savory flavor of the miso ramen had him feeling extremely hungry. And he doubted that the hotel would be serving ramen anyway. So, eating out it is.

He wore his blue baseball cap and walked out from the elevator as it opened.

He had brought along his digital camera and placed it inside his jacket pocket. He'll never know when a picture perfect moment would suddenly arise. He had times during his off duties that he left his camera at home and regretted he hadn't brought it along with him. He made it a habit to bring at least one or two cameras along with him.

He made it to the reception desk and informed one the receptionist that he'll be eating out. Naruto had just notice there were so many people in gorgeous dresses and suits. He couldn't help but asked the friendly looking receptionist what the occasion was about.

"It's the hotel's grand opening tonight, sir." The receptionist replied. "You are very fortunate to have arrives as you did. The entire guest staying in the hotel is invited for such a grand event. Will you be attending the party, sir?"

The offer was tempting. Who wouldn't pass the opportunity on eating free food? And if the hotel is this grand to begin with then the food must also be as delicious as well. But even though he was indeed invited as the receptionist claimed him to be.

"It's a tempting offer, nee-san, but…" Naruto made a gesture to show off his apparel. "It seems as though I'm not dress for the occasion."

The girl chuckled then handed him an I.D. pass. "It doesn't matter, sir. The owner had us informed that the entire guest in the hotel should wear whatever they feel confortable with–as long as it pleases them. Here in Hotel Akatsuki, it is our priority to help our guest to feel as home as possible. And also, as long as you have that pass with you, you are free to enter as you wish."

"Seriously, nee-san?" Naruto said cheerfully with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Yes, of course." The other female receptionist said for assurance. "The party is held at the banquet room just at the end of the hallway. If you hurry you'll be able to make it on time for the owner's celebratory speech."

"Great!" The blond graced them both with his all too familiar smile. "Thanks, nee-san!"

The girls at the reception desk blushed and giggled at how cute their young patron was. I could just eat him up, they both thought.

As Naruto entered the banquet room, he couldn't help but feel out of place. He felt as if he was a weed in a room filled with fully blooming people in there best formal attire. He can't help but feel both insecure and intimidated at the same time from the way the other guest stared down at him.

But he didn't care. This wouldn't be the first time it happened. He was always used at being looked down upon ever since he was still a child. For years he had developed a habit of blocking and ignoring those ghastly stares. And as always he would move on with his head up high and pretend that it never happened.

He was going to enjoy this night and he wasn't going to let a few ghastly stares from stuck up rich snobs going to ruin his first night back home.

"Itachi-chan, Sasuke-chan." Uchiha Mikoto beamed as she approach her two darling baby boys from across the room with Uchiha Fugaku and Sakura tailing behind her.

"What's this I here about a strange character wandering about your party, Itachi-chan?" She asked as she kissed both her darling sons on their cheeks. She just loves it when her family gets together.

"What do you mean, mother?" Sasuke queried.

"Well, we've heard from some of our guest that there was this peculiar boy roaming around the room and helping himself with the hors d'oeuvres isn't that right dear."

"Hn." Was Fugaku's reply.

"Was he in any way hurting any of the guest, mother?" Itachi questioned.

"No. I don't believe so. Isn't that right, Sakura?"

"Y-yes." Was Sakura's staggering answered as she clings on Sasuke's arm.

Itachi had to stop himself from rolling his eyes from the pinkettes 'pretending to be scared' act. "Then it doesn't matter. If this person isn't in anyway a treat to any of the guest here tonight, then it's fine by me. Don't you agree, little brother?"

"Hn. I really don't care either way." Sasuke answered his brother.

"Then I guess there's no arguing about it then." Their mother responds. "Well, if something did happened, Fugaku-chan will surely be there to rescue me. Isn't that right, dear?" Mikoto cooed at her husband as her clings on his arm.

"Hn."

"That's right. And Sasuke-kun will do the same for me as well. Neh, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura imitated her mother-in-laws gesture as if striking to get some points from their dear naïve mother.

"Hn." Sasuke also mirrored his father's gestures.

Itachi sighed. _Like father, like son_, he thought.

Fugaku cleared his throat then called out to his eldest son. "Itachi."

"Yes, father?" Itachi wondered by the sudden appeal from his father.

Fugaku cleared his throat again. "Isn't it about time for you to give your congratulatory speech?"

Itachi made a faint smile on his lips. "Yes, of course, father." He then made a gesture for his family to join him on stage. "Shall we, then?"

Every one in the room were at an awe as they saw the most powerful and influential–not to mention the most beautiful family–the Uchiha family, had acknowledge their presence as they graced the stage.

They were all very stunning–including their newest member in the family, who had married the youngest Uchiha heir. Many women would kill to have her place–which was firmly wrapped around the strong arms of the famous Uchiha Sasuke.

"Good evening, friends, family, colleagues, and guest." Itachi began. "Welcome to the grand opening of Hotel Akatsuki. I take it that everyone is enjoying themselves?"

Everyone in the room applauded and cheered for there highly esteem host. As their gorgeous host was making his congratulatory speech and words of appreciations, the women would all fawn over single and available older son of the Uchiha brothers while the men were admiring his success. They all felt very privilege to have even breathed in the same air as the Uchiha's did. Nothing as they thought could ruin this evening for them.

Nothing, except for the peculiar orange commoner that had rudely invited himself in the gala and not to mention helping himself with the all of the hors d'oeuvres that they were serving. Really, just who was this mongrel in a room full of pure-breeds? Although their were some that had noticed the pass that the boy had wore around his neck that symbolizes that he was a guess here butt still they never paid it any mind if he was invited or not, they were all so fixated with his appearance. The least he could do was to look presentable in a prestigious event such as this one.

Naruto could feel the distaste in those icy stares. But he just simply brushed it of as if it were nothing.

He was going to enjoy the night even if the people here would disapprove of him being here. The food in the party was great–even though the people here were all lousy, although the staff here seems to be unfazed–which he was thankful for. They had entertained him as though he was really a guest here. It was true when the receptionist lady told him the hotel priority is to make the guest feel welcome which he was grateful for–it made him feel a little bit of security somehow.

He kept stuffing himself with the food until he was satisfied. The food really was delicious. He was thankful that he decided to come here. Although he was disappointed that he couldn't go to his favorite ramen bar and eat his favorite ramen, but there was always tomorrow, and this was the only opportunity he could savor himself with delicacies that he wouldn't dream of eating because of the outrageous prices. Seriously, how come people pay so much for food just as big as a child's fist?

This was an opportunity of a lifetime. And Naruto wouldn't let this opportune moment pass him by, if he did, then he might end up regretting it after. He always lived his life by taking chances. Heck, he wouldn't be who he is if he didn't, right. But he knew, he knew that every chances he'd take, there would be consequences. And he'd learned that–the hard way. But he didn't care, no matter what–he would always live his life the way that makes him happy, even if he had to make some sacrifices along the way.

That was what his father would use to always tell him. _No matter what, Naruto, don't let an opportunity of a lifetime pass you by, because if you did… You might end up regretting it for the rest of your life. You should always grab hold of the things that makes you happy. And once you do, hold on to it really tight and never let it go, alright? _

He couldn't help but feel lonely as he remembered his father's last words. And as he did, he'd been following his father's words ever since.

But there was one opportunity that he did end up not taking and end up regretting it–big time. And that was when he left Sasuke. For the past three and a half years, he had regretted leaving the youngest Uchiha heir.

And always end up hating himself for it.

But he knew. He knew that deep down. He would end up being hurt even more if he'd stayed. He knew that no matter what, he could never hold on to Sasuke. Because Sasuke already has someone holding on to him and he didn't want to ruin Sasuke's chances of having a happy family of his very own. Sasuke had always wanted to have a family like his was.

He knew. He knew that deep down in his heart. He could never give Sasuke the family he wanted. And it hurt him. So he had to let go.

That's was why he decided to leave.

He would rather die than not let Sasuke have the opportunity of lifetime pass him by, because of his selfishness.

He had to sacrifice his own happiness for his sake.

If Naruto did end up staying back then he'll forever be hunted by the fact that he took away the only happiness that Sasuke had ever wished for. He'll only end up hurting both Sasuke and himself even more.

So this was the best solution he could think of. This t was for the best.

It was for the best for both of them.

If he left then it'll give both Sasuke and himself a chance for a better life. Sasuke would have a family he had hoped for. And he in turn will be able to forget his feelings for him.

For three and a half years he'd been trying to forget the feelings he had for the raven. And for three years he had been able to move on somehow.

He had died so he could live again.

He could finally face Sasuke with a fortitude that he wouldn't bend into temptation in claiming the raven.

He was confident that by the time he and Sasuke would cross paths again. Then he'll be able to face him–as a friend, with the love and support that only a friend could give him.

He was definitely ready to face Sasuke once again.

"Hey! Watch where your going you mongrel." A pale snake-like male patron at the gala suddenly bump himself at the blond that ended up spilling his drink on his shirt–making a huge stain of red all over his clean white shirt. "Hmph, serves you right for spacing out like that, boy."

"Hey you! You fucking bastard!" Naruto scowled. "You're the one that bumped into me! Apologize!"

"Excuse me?" the man retorted. "How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know even know to whom are you talking to?"

"Who gives a shit who you are, you bastard. If you want me to respect people like of you, then you shouldn't act so childish and just apologize!"

Outraged, the large guest suddenly grabbed the blond's shirt by the neck and easily lifted Naruto off the ground. He wouldn't let this mongrel embarrass him in front of the other patrons like that. "How dare you speak to me that way, boy. I'll make you understand you're messing with."

He then threw Naruto hard to the ground. The blond hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"Know your place here, boy."

Naruto couldn't content the furry that was slowly building up his consciousness. How dare this just treat him like some kind of trash, he thought. He slowly stood up on the ground then suddenly made a fast yet powerful punched that made a direct contact with the bastard's nose. The man received the punched that bloodied his nose then crashed his back at a nearby table which made a loud crashing sound throughout the whole room–which caught everyone's attention from their host to the brawl that inaugurated during the whole speech.

The nearby patrons were all gasping and screaming at the scene that they've just witness. The boy was a monster.

"What the?" Itachi said dumbfoundedly through the microphone.

The rest of the Uchiha family was also flabbergasted. What the hell was all the ruckus was about? They all eyed the room searching for the commotion that had disturbed the revelry. They then spotted a boy–not older then both Sasuke and Sakura, in the far back of the room wearing an orange jacket being helplessly restricted by nearby security.

"Ibiki." Fugaku called out to his head of security.

"Yes, sir?" Morino Ibiki answered.

"What's all the commotion about?" Fugaku demanded with a stern voice.

"Well, from the nearby guest description, it seems that the rumored boy suddenly snaps and attacked Orochimaru-sama hitting him directly on the nose. But don't worry Kakashi and the others have the situation under control."

The women of the Uchiha family were stunned, while the males only remained calm and unaffected.

"Well, that was described by the guest anyway." Ibiki said coolly, then added, "But the staffs said otherwise."

"Oh? Then what was the staff's version then." Itachi queried.

"It seems Orochimaru-sama had pushed the young boy making him spill his drink on his shirt. After that the boy wanted to ask for an apology but it seems as though his prestige got offended and everything got out of hand after that, sir. What are your orders, Itachi-sama?" Ibiki finished.

"Hn… Hmm? Where are you going, Sasuke?" Itachi wondered as he saw his little brother heading towards the seen.

"Hn. I'm going see things for myself what really happened." The youngest Uchiha said as he was about to combed himself through the sea of finely dressed people.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun! I'm coming with you." She called out as she raced towards her husband's side and disappeared with him.

Okay, that shocked Itachi. That was the first time he'd seen his brother act the way he did. He sneered, and then instructed Ibiki order his men to not do anything upon further notice.

This night is starting to become quite interesting, he thought, as he excused himself to his parent's side and left to catch up to his little brother and his little bitch of a wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**.::CHAPTER THREE::.**

**H**e combed his way through the crowds of well dressed people. He felt suffocated as a mixture of different overly priced perfume filled the air. Honestly, how could people stand it here? He thought as he quickly pushed through the crowd. He was beginning to feel a headache coming on if he were to stay within the crowed any longer.

Why he suddenly decided to do this, he wondered. Usually he would just ignore a scandal such as this one. And most of the time he wasn't particularly interested in most things–except when it came to family and business.

What bored him, he ignored. What intrigued him, he pursued.

At the moment, the young boy in orange intrigued him.

If the patrons had been exaggerating there version of the dispute, Sasuke would have them all leave the vicinity, and with no regret. He may have, if he was willing, kicked everyone out of the hotel one by one. But that wouldn't have taken much time, or interfered with his business.

He'd have taken an interest only because something about–from what he had heard that was relayed to Ibiki, the way the strange boy acted reminded him so much of his best friend.

Naruto. That had been Sasuke's first thought, and he trusted his gut feeling implicitly. Had Naruto finally come back home? If he had, why didn't he call him then? But knowing him the boy could be very unpredictable. You'll never know half of the things you could expect from that blond misfit.

He needed to clarify. He needed to know if his implications were true. If his one true best friend was finally back home.

He was half way through the crowed room when he had heard words of protest of an all too familiar loud and obnoxious voice that he had long so wanting to hear. He quickly pushed his way through the crowd hoping to meet the person he had long so waited to see again.

He was finally after long years of waiting–patiently, anxiously, he was finally going to see his dobe again.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Naruto thought when he'd finally had calmed down from his sudden episode was, 'I'm in deep shit'. He swore that he wasn't going to let his fist do the talking–after having nearly killed someone by beating the crap out of him just because, well, let's just say he didn't like the way the guy was treating him, ever happen again. It was a good thing then that his boss was able to plea for his case and proved that it was only self defense.<p>

His boss literally blew his ear off after he was told off to somehow contain his sudden outburst. Threaten him that if it were to happened again, then he would have to say goodbye to his promising career as a world renowned geographical photographer, and say hello to a life of stalking celebrities and taking promiscuous photos and then selling them to tabloids for the rest of his life.

He clearly didn't want to be fired and he clearly didn't want that life.

"Have you calmed down already there, boy?" The man that had restricted Naruto's movements finally said as he'd notice the younger boy had stopped struggling. Moments later the boy nodded his head slowly signifying that indeed, he had finally calmed down.

Hatake Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief. Finally, he thought, as he slowly released the boy from his hold. He noticed the boy lowering his head over shadowing his face with his cap, obviously feeling guilty and mortified from what he did.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask. He seems to be a good kid, he thought, as he placed a hand to the boy's shoulder trying to ease the boy's uneasiness.

"Sorry." Naruto murmured.

"Ma ma, it's not like you did was wrong." Kakashi said coolly. "But the way you did it was a bit, let say… over the top?"

"You!" Orochimaru scowled as he was aided to stand on his feet. "How dare you humiliate me like this! Officers arrest his boy for assaulting me!"

"Ma ma, Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi said coolly as he tried to calm the man down. "There must have been a misunderstanding. Couldn't you just let this one go for just this once? The boy is obviously regretting what he did, isn't that right, neh?"

Naruto looked away. He obviously not going to apologize to the stuck up snake, even if he did broke the bastard's nose.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Naruto murmured.

Kakashi sighed. Stubborn boy, huh, he thought.

"You clearly had broken my nose and you have the guts to say that you didn't do anything wrong?" Orochimaru ranted on. "How come a filthy mongrel like you ended up coming here in the first place? You good for nothing–"

"I invited him, Orochimaru-sama." The low and masculine voiced out as he step out from the crowed.

Naruto flinch. This voice, he thought, it couldn't be.

"Why Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru suddenly change the tone of his voice from demanding to docile as Uchiha Sasuke suddenly revealed his presence. "You don't have to be charitable for the likes of this one. You see I was just–"

"Shut up!" Sasuke said harshly. Every one in the room gasped at the intensity of the youngest Uchiha's voice. The room immediately fell silent.

Kakashi was surprised. In the past three years in serving the youngest Uchiha as his bodyguard this was the first time he saw the boy showing such an intense emotion. He then looked at Naruto who stood trembling at his place, refusing to look up at the enraged raven. Could this be? He thought to himself.

Moments later Itachi and Sakura had finally caught up to him. The two were shocked in their place, it was actually the first time they had seen their beloved Sasuke done something, well, very un-Sasuke like. They both just stood there, like the rest of the patrons, watching as the scene in front of them unfolds.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said calmly. "Please, escort Orochimaru-sama and his guests out of the hotel."

"Eh?" Orochimaru said dubiously. "But, Sasuke-kun I was just–"

Sasuke gave the older man a menacing glare. The man flinched. He was unable to move due to fear from Sasuke's death glare. He knew it wasn't a good idea to agitate the youngest Uchiha any further.

It was as if Kakashi had read his mind and was escorting the man and his guest away from the hotel premises.

Naruto stood there frozen in place.

It was Sasuke. It really was Sasuke.

At first he didn't bring himself to believe it was really him. But here he is. Here. Standing just right in front of him. Finally within arms reach.

He couldn't say his name, could make no sound at all. He was just his mind playing tricks on him, he thought, it's all just a dream. But Sasuke reached out and removed his hat that had over shadowed his eyes, onxy clashed with azure, and those slender fingers brushed his cheek.

Naruto had missed this touch. He then felt strong arms wrapped themselves around him. Holding him securely in his embrace as if, not wanting to let go of this person ever again. Not again.

Then Naruto had finally realized after a moment, Sasuke was hugging him.

Sasuke was hugging him in front of so many people. And what was worst, he was hugging him back. Since when the hell did he do that?

He went cold to the marrow.

Then suddenly heated up, bursting with embarrassment.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto stammered trying to release himself from his hold. "W-What are ya doing? H-hold on! T-this is–"

"Shut up!" Sasuke demanded, holding the blond even tighter, refusing to let him go. Frightened that if he were to let go all this would disappear right before his eyes. "Three and a half years, you fucking idiot. It's been three and a half fucking years! I'm not dreaming, right? This really is you, right?" His voice was trembling, unable to control the emotions that had build up the moment he saw the blond.

Naruto felt a ting of guilt slowly rising from the depths of his heart. It was clear that the raven had missed him considerably.

"Yeah, it's me." Naruto said soothingly. "I'm back, teme."

"Yeah." Sasuke signed with absolute relief that this wasn't just him dreaming. This was real. Naruto was real. He was embracing him, and he in turn was hugging him back. He was finally back–at his side where he belonged. "Yeah, dobe. Welcome back."

* * *

><p>Itachi was at a lost for words. He was clearly as shocked like the other patrons in the party. For twenty-one years of Sasuke's being in life –although there were some years that he was absent due to college but still–this was the first time Itachi had seen his little brother act so, well, un-Sasuke like.<p>

Everything seems surreal. Just who is this blond, Itachi thought.

Although the blond seem to be rather familiar of the sort, as if he'd seen him or had known him somewhere before, but that wasn't the issue here. It was the way that his little brother had reacted when he saw the blond boy. And how come his brother was so attached to him.

He was curious. He wanted to know.

He looked at Sakura–who was standing right beside him for some guidance. But the pinkette didn't look his way–she was so fixated with the scene that she had bare witness. She was pale–almost as if she had seen a ghost.

Now Itachi's curiosity had reached his highest peak. He really had to know. He really was interested between the relationships going on within these three, young people. He made it a point to unravel the secrets behind this fascinating predicament.

A tear slithered down her cheek as she shook her head. His form, his voice, seem to drain everything she was away and leave her as she'd been.

She felt her happiness fading away.

She then only closed her eyes, hoping this was all just some crazy dream and that she'll wake up and everything was back to the way they were. The way it was supposed to.

Her eyes opened and all she could see were the way her beloved husband embracing a man as if they were long lost lovers waiting to be in each others arms once again.

Her lips were cold, felt as if they might crack. "Let go of him, Naruto." She whispered.

And then as if on cue the two young males broke off from there heartwarming embrace. They both smiled at each other warmly, and this made her shudder.

Why is it? How come the idiot could have such a huge affect on Sasuke still? It's been three and a half years. Three and a half years since this idiot left him.

But why is it that Naruto is still very much important to Sasuke, than to her–his wife.

She had known Sasuke and Naruto throughout the years. She'd known about their friendship was legendary. Even when she became Sasuke's girlfriend since their first year in high school Sasuke would always consider Naruto over her.

It was as if, when the three of them get together it seems as though she was always imposing herself. She felt as if she was the one having an affair with Sasuke rather than Naruto. But never again, never again would she ever feel that way. She was already Sasuke's wife and there's nothing that Naruto could do to change that. It was over. She'd finally won.

She didn't want this little show to continue on further. She wanted this little reunion to end. Now. So she did what any good wife would have done. Take her man away from unwanted predictors.

It took her too long for her to get where she is now. She refused to let someone in the past take her Sasuke away from her again.

Even if that person was once her best friend.


End file.
